What's Your Weakness
by MissMusiclover15
Summary: Yamamoto's question leads to a bit more in this short one-shot. Yamamoto Takeshi from Katekyo Hitman Reborn X Reader. Fluff, fluff, and more fluff.


Author's Note:/ A one-shot about my favorite little baseball player. Haha, I wrote this after having a dream about a friend of mine asking what my weakness was, and I decided to write a story about Yamamoto since their personalities are so similar, and about how I'm ticklish. xP

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

This story is written in first person, and I tend to try and avoid having the characters in the story call the character (or you). Basically, I try to keep my Reader X Other Character stories free of anyone calling (you), "_-chan/-san/-kun/-senpai/etc.)

* * *

"Say, are you ticklish?" Yamamoto asked, his sudden question making me choke on my carbonated drink.

I brought the bottle down from my lips, coughing as the fizzy beverage stung the back of my throat. I twisted the cap back onto the bottle securely, and I set it down on the bench between us, wiping my mouth with the sleeve of my dark red sweater.

"N-n-no!" I stuttered unconvincingly, instinctively wrapping my arm around my waist in defense.

"Really? You don't seem so sure." Yamamoto pressed, his innocent smile plastered on his face, adding to his handsome features.

"I'm sure." I pouted slightly, looking at him.

"Ah, is that so." he laughed casually, wrapping a toned arm around my broad shoulders, "You know, when I do this, you feel around the same size as Tsuna."

My face flushed.

"Why? Because I have broad shoulders for a girl, and Tsunayoshi-kun has a petite figure for a guy?" I questioned, and Yamamoto nodded, pursing his lips in agreement. I scoffed, turning away from him.

Yamamoto hummed, noticing my annoyance, and I faced my back to him, crossing my arms over my chest and resting my legs on the surface of the park bench.

"But that's a good thing."

I squinted in confusion as Yamamoto spoke softly, his tone somewhat apologetic, and I felt him rest his forehead into the crook of my neck and my right shoulder.

"Because I can always lean on you." He explained, moving his chin to where his forehead was. My muscles tended slightly as his warm breath grazed my skin.

"Plus." He added, his voice melodic to my ears, "You fit perfectly in my arms."

To prove his point, he coiled his arms around my stomach and he pulled my torso closer to his in one fluid movement. I laughed boastfully.

"Tsunayoshi-kun could easily replace me then." I sensed Yamamoto frown at my teasing, "He does look pretty cute as a girl."

We both laughed as we remembered the incidents where Reborn had forced Tsuna into girl clothes in order to 'further his knowledge on female behavior'. Tsuna believed the gimmick, but the rest of us knew it was just Reborn's way of humiliating the young Vongola boss. I had happily accompanied him around town, showing him all the different things us girls like to do, and I released another fit of laughter as I remembered his refusal to enter a clothing store upon spotting classmates through the window.

Yamamoto's laughter halted and he pulled suddenly on my stomach, winding me. He picked me up in his arms hurriedly and he jumped backwards. I looked at him, puzzled, when a loud explosion to my right made me understand.

"Baseball brain!" A voice roared behind the thick cloud of smoke, "How dare you insult the Tenth's manliness!"

"Gokudera-kun! You didn't need to throw explosives at them." A slightly higher pitched voice reasoned.

Sure enough, the smoke cleared and revealed an irritated storm guardian, a concerned Tsuna standing beside him. Yamamoto set me down on the ground and I sighed.

"Hayato! I just said Tsunayoshi-kun looked cute as a girl." I called out, planting my hands on my hips.

"Take it back." He growled, advancing at me. I smiled confidently and I rolled up the sleeves of my sweater before running forwards.

* * *

**5 Minutes Later**

"Curse you, woman..." Gokudera Hayato panted as he sat on the ground, rubbing the large goose egg on his head.

"So this is the true power of a woman in love..." Tsuna mumbled to himself in amazement as he looked between me and Yamamoto.

"Geez." Gokudera spat, "Does she even have a weakness?"

"She's ticklish." Yamamoto chimed, matter of fact-ly.

My eyes widened in horror at Yamamoto's outburst and I flinched uncomfortably as Gokudera burst into a fit of laughter. I rapped my knuckles against the top of his head, causing him to shut up, his expression darkening.

I turned away, walking towards Tsuna, who had moved to stand Yamamoto, when I felt a pair of hands dig into my sides.

"Ah!" I yelped, whipping around to see a smirking Gokudera, his arms outstretched.

He swung his leg around, tripping me, and before I could do anything, he was kneeling beside me, his hands attacking my sides mercilessly.

"Y-y-you p-p-piano p-playing j-jerk. I'm gonna k-kill you." I hissed between spurts of giggles.

Tears formed at the corners of my eyes, and I gathered my strength to stop laughing. I held my breath, hands curling into tight fists, and I aimed a punch at the storm guardian's abdomen. It connected solidly with the middle of his stomach, and he gasped, keeling over.

His head slammed into my collarbone painfully, and I winced before smiling in triumph.

"What a loser." I laughed, closing my eyes in exhaustion, when I felt the pressure on my shoulder and neck from the weight of Gokudera's head being removed, and I opened my eyes to see Yamamoto lifting a groaning storm guardian.

Handing his limp body over to Tsuna, Yamamoto held out his arm, motioning for me to take it. I smiled and wrapped my hand around his larger one, and he tugged me up quickly, making me wobble to find my balance.

"Thanks Takeshi." I smiled, but the corners of my mouth fell as my eyes spotted Yamamoto's blank expression which I felt was somewhat laced with anger.

I looked at him, my eyebrows creased in worry, and my lips parted to speak when the rain guardian interrupted me by threading his muscled arms around my abdomen. He rested his chin in the scoop between my neck and shoulder again, and he let his eyes drift shut.

"This is my spot." He whispered protectively, and I grinned, clasping my hands behind his back. I buried my face into his chest, taking in the scent of his clothes and the warmth of his body.

"And this spot's all mine."


End file.
